


La vérité, Renesmée, la vérité...

by livoris



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, I am so sooooorry, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Parodie, Parody, Trans Character, Weird Plot Shit, fic tordue à l'horizon, no porn though, weirdest thing I've ever written
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livoris/pseuds/livoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renesmée, adolescente comme une autre, ne se démarque pas beaucoup de la normalité. Exception faite de son prénom. Et de sa famille. </p><p>(ficlet à visée parodique, humour gras, ingrat. Ne pas taper l'auteur après lecture s'il vous plaît, c'était un défi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vérité, Renesmée, la vérité...

**Author's Note:**

> Donc ce texte a pour génèse un défi donné par Lullaby sur le forum d'écriture zephyr embrase (petite pub au passage haha). J'espère que vous pardonnerez le côté loufoque/burlesque/absurde/tordu. Bref, voilà les consignes : _Défi : Non à la place je voudrais que vous m'écriviez, avec comme contrainte d'écrire à la première personne (pour certains ça sera simple mais d'autres risquent de ne pas être habitués ^^), comment une jeune fille appelée Renesmée découvre à l'adolescence l'origine de son prénom (il faut que ce soit réaliste, pas de vampires ou de loups-garous)._

Pour commencer comme on commence un mauvais roman pour jeunesse, il faut que je me présente ; donc me voilà, moi, "Marguerite Boulet", et mon magnifique un mètre soixante-dix-huit, une taille de mannequin, magnifiques yeux bleus et cheveux blonds comme les blés qui au réveil sont aussi parfaits qu’après un séjour chez le coiffeur. Comment ça, que j'arrête de bluffer ? Vous n'y croyez pas ? Tiens, moi non plus. Non, oubliez ça. Ça sonne cliché, Chronique d’une fille comme les autres, Histoires d’ado… Je ne vais pas m’engager dans de la littérature sérieuse, qu’on soit d’accord sur ce point, mais je ne me pense pas condamnée au point de m’inventer une vie idyllique — avec relativisme bien sûr — pour oublier l’atroce banalité de celle qui m’est attribuée — encore qu’on n’attribue pas une existence à ce que je sache. Bref. Autant vous livrez l'atroce vérité.  
J’aurais préféré me présenter sans vous donner mon nom, la perspective d’un état anonyme est tellement plus attrayant, ou encore m'inventer une vie, une identité, une normalité depuis que…  
Ouais.  
Autant débuter par le début.  
Ça fait près de seize ans que je vis comme n’importe quelle fille de seize piges. J’ai eu mes amours, mes emmerdes, mes déboires alcooliques — modérés mais tout de même —, mes fantasmes, mais surtout comme dit précédemment : mes emmerdes. Ça concerne étrangement mes parents d’ailleurs. Je pense que près de 90% des emmerdes des jeunes découlent de litiges parents-gosses. C’est qu’être parent ça s’apprend mais visiblement, ils oublient leur science infuse lorsqu’on atteint enfin l’adolescence ; ou est-ce le fait que les gosses oublient d’être gosse mais autant ne pas s’attarder sur de telles broutilles. Oui, le sérieux est à venir.  
Donc, comme je disais, je suis relativement normale. J’ai des amis sympas, un mec en vue, un lycée avec des profs loufoques, des restrictions qui me brisent le cul mais bon, rien d’extraordinaire. Depuis toujours j’me lève à sept heures moins le quart, me prends un thé au lait avec des biscottes, me lave pendant quinze— ah oui, vous en avez rien à foutre mais j’m’évertue à vous convaincre que je suis comme tout le monde. Pourquoi ? Ah mais vous allez le comprendre trèèèèès rapidement.  
Donc, pour reprendre, je suis très normale. Du moins, c’est ce que je pensais jusqu’à ce qu’oncle Jacob vienne briser mes espoirs de monotonie. Vous voyez le trou dans lequel je me trouve maintenant ? Non ? Ça viendra après ça aussi.  
Oncle Jacob est mon oncle ; enfin, pas tout à fait. La généalogie de ma famille est un tantinet compliquée avec des histoires indicibles — je vous rassure, pas d’inceste ni de fratricide… enfin pas à ma connaissance… quoique la mort du beau frère de mon grand-oncle est un peu louche… — et donc oncle Jacob n’a aucun lien sanguin direct ni avec moi, ni avec mon frère Carlisle. Je l’ai toujours suspecté de rôder un peu trop près de nous, surtout maman, mais jusqu’ici, mes inquiétudes étaient infondées. Jusque-là.  
C’était à Noël que le drame s’est déclaré : oncle Jacob était venu avec ses trois heures de retard habituelles la salopette un peu de travers, les cheveux et la barbe hirsute en déboulant dans l’arrière jardin. Je l’ai croisé en cherchant maman et ce jour-là, mon père avait pris la voiture pour faire des courses en ville. Lorsqu’il m’a vu, autant dire que j’ai pas mal grimacé, il a affiché son éternel sourire torve et a fourré ses mains dans son Marcel de mécano. J’l’ai salué d’une petite voix avant de foncer vers la grande baie vitrée du salon en rentrant dans mon frère au passage.  
Et merde.  
Mon frère est comment dire… le plus grand fan des pectoraux d’oncle Jacob ? Et là, je me suis répétée merde, merde, merde une bonne quinzaine de fois en arborant mon plus beau sourire figé alors que ses gros bras cerclaient ma taille.  
“Alors, j’t’ai pas manqué ma poulette ?”  
Et j’ai vraiment cru que mon poing allait choir sur son nez. Remarque, ça l’aurait bien calmé.  
“T’as pas répondu à mes appels mon sucre d’orge, j’croyais que tu m’évitais.”  
Le dégueulis remonta d’un cran dans mon estomac ; mais pour une fois, il ne disait pas tant des conneries.  
“Tonton, j’ai pas trois ans, j’ai plus trois ans, et même si j’avais trois ans, tes quolibets te donnent davantage l’air d’un pédophile dangereux que d’un oncle aimant.” Mon frère m’envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes avec son regard noir signature. “Non mais c’est vrai, j’ai un nom, Renesmée, c’est pas troooop compliqué. Puis c’est rare donc pour t’en souvenir ça devrait pas t’éclater trois neurones. Re-nes-mée.”  
J’ai compris que j’avais mal fait d’insister sur mon nom dès qu’un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.  
“Alors, mon poussin d’amour, ça te plairait bien que je t’explique qui a choisi ton prénom et pourquoi ?”  
Si j’avais su ce qui allait venir… j’aurais refusé. Malheureusement, la curiosité est un vilain vice auquel je cède un peu trop souvent. Mon frère qui était présent mais qui pour une fois n’avait pas le monopole de l’attention de son idole soupira pour que celui-ci s’adresse enfin à lui — et j’aurais fort aimé qu’il se détourne de moi pour parler conneries et testostérone mais j’étais visiblement très malchanceuse ce jour précis. Oncle Jacob poussa le vice.  
“Mon gars, j’aimerais parler en tête à tête avec ta soeur, c’est un truc assez sérieux et féminin, j’pense que tu t’ennuierais ferme.”  
Ç’aurait dû me mettre la puce à l’oreille mais… mon cerveau était parti en Ouzbékistan sans doute et comme une conne, je suis restée plantée au lieu de me barrer à toutes jambes — ce qui aurait été mon premier réflexe un jour normal tandis que je voyais Carlisle s’éloigner un peu dépité.  
“Renesmée, il faut savoir que je suis ton tonton favori. Je sais que je suis aussi ton favori comme celui de ta mère, et c’est bien normal, je suis parfait.” Une pause. Ou plutôt une pose. Je vous ai pas avertis de la tendance narcissique et égocentrique de mon oncle ? Si c’est le cas, maintenant vous l’êtes.  
Il reprit : “Donc Bella m’a consulté avant même d’en parler à ton père, au sujet de la grossesse. Tu piges ? En gros, c’est moi qui ai choisi ton prénom comme celui de ton frère.”  
Gros coup de nausée.  
“Renesmée, c’est un nom que j’ai inventé en réalité. Eh ouais, ça t’en bouche un coin non ? Bon, ‘faut bien que je lève un voile sur mon côté mystique. En fait, je n’ai pas toujours été oncle Jacob. Avant… j’étais, tante Stéphy. Dans ma jeunesse, avant d’être mécano, j’ai écrit des livres à succès, j’ai dirigé des adaptations en film de mes bouquins, et ouais. J’étais une drag-queen de la littérature. Carrément. Y avait tellement d’gens qu’étaient happés par mon talent — et c’est compréhensible — que j’ai voulu vivre mon bouquin. Ouais. Parce qu’il est parfait. Comme moi, maintenant.”  
Sourire colgate et pectoraux gonflés. Ça va de soit que j’avais les yeux de la taille de… du diamètre du Colisée. Mon oncle macho… une… femme ?  
“Avant, à la place de ça, j’avais… des boobs. Comme toi ma puce.”  
“Et qu’est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ? Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !” le coupai-je.  
“Sois pas impatiente, ça vient ! Donc, le bistouri est passé en haut comme en bas… et aussi au niveau de l’appareillage — j’suis plutôt fier de mon engin d’ailleurs hein. Ok, ok, j’arrête de m’écarter du sujet. Donc, en gros j’étais une femme. Oui, et arrête de faire cette tête, y a beaucoup de transexuels de nos jours ! Je pensais que Bella t’avait mieux éduquée que ça ! Une telle étroitesse d’esprit à notre époque… Pour résumer, je suis né Stéphanie Meyer, avec un con comme le tien et comme celui d’Eve et j’étais connue, belle, adulée et presque parfaite. Mais c’est surtout mes bouquins qu’étaient parfaits : la saga Twilight. Jacob vient de là. Renesmée aussi… et Carlisle aussi. En fait… Je suis ta mère Renesmée. Parce que tu as été conçue… pour réaliser une réplique grandeur nature de mon roman.”  
Je peux vous assurer que j’ai eu une belle gradation d’émotions… hilare d’abord… puis j’ai ri jaune, ensuite, un peu de dégoût ? Et lorsqu’oncle Jacob (si je peux encore l’appeler oncle) a mentionné Twilight… ça a été un immense trou dans ma poitrine. Un gouffre.  
Et j’ai crié. Un peu trop fort peut-être parce que j’ai rameuté toute la famille.  
“Tu-tu-tu… Putain de monde de merde. Putain. J’arrive pas à croire que je vis dans un tel… un tel mensonge. Vous y croyez, vous ? Putain. Mon oncle pédo-incestueux est en fait une femme et dit être à l’origine de ma conception et que tout est une machination pour reproduire un livre de merde avec une littérature de merde, des persos de merde, et tellement merdique que les quatre premières pages m’ont piqué les yeux et qu’on a dû construire un bûcher devant la bibliothèque pour brûler tous les exemplaires de cette merde vivante ! Putain, vous avez foutu ma vie en l’air…”  
A ce moment, j’ai dû perdre toute clarté d’esprit parce que j’me suis mise à jeter dans tous les sens ce qui me tombait sous la main : en l’occurrence, pas mal de briques du muret en construction dans le jardin. Les voisins ont appelé la police et la police a appelé l’hôpital. — Actuellement, je suis en rétablissement dans un asile de fou. — Mais je suis normale.Totalement normale.  
PUTAIN DE COMPLOT.

_____

”[Annonce radio] La patiente de la chambre D41 a besoin de sédatifs, je répète, la patiente de la chambre D41 a besoin de sédatifs [Fin de l'annonce radio].”

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop crevé les yeux haha. Balancez les tomates/patates/etc.


End file.
